Let it go
by Tresschen
Summary: Nachdem Josh gestorben ist, kommt es zu einigen bösen Worten zwischen Mick und Beth, die Mick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Will er wirklich noch ein Vampir bleiben und welche Optionen hat er eigentlich noch in seinem Leben?


**Kapitel 1:**

Mick saß Josef gegenüber. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um seinem Freund etwas über das Gespräch mit Beth zu erzählen, welches er mit ihr nach Josh`s Tod geführt hatte. Er war zu verletzt gewesen, um darüber zu reden.

Ihre Worte brannten immer noch in seiner Seele: "If you hate so much what you are, why do you go on living?"

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er den Grund nicht wisse, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie der Grund war und dann hatte sie harsch entgegnet: "You don't know it? Huh? You say you hate your life, you say, you're a monster, but still you go on living without knowing any reason for it. Josh knew what it was worth living for, but Josh is dead now, because of you. You could have saved him, but you didn't, just because you hate your own miserable life."

Er hatte Tränen zurückhalten müssen, keine wirklichen Tränen, denn Vampire konnten nicht weinen, aber beinahe wäre ihm bei diesen Worten von Beth ein trockener Schluchzer entronnen. Sie hasste ihn so sehr, weil er Josh nicht gerettet hatte. Er liebte sie, aber sie, sie hasste ihn. Es fühlte sich ungerecht an, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen schon gewesen war, und dennoch verstand er sie. Sie hatte Josh geliebt und er hatte ihn sterben lassen. Für ihn war ihre Freundschaft etwas ganz Besonderes, doch für sie zählte Josh mehr. Nicht nur in dem Sinne mehr, dass Josh ihr offizieller Freund war und nicht er, sondern soviel mehr, dass ihre Freundschaft wegen dieser Sache mit Josh auseinander zu brechen drohte.

"What do you want me to tell you?", erwiderte er mit einer Wut, die nur seinen tiefen Schmerz zu verbergen suchte, "Being a vampire is not that easy, Beth! I told you so, again and again. You wouldn't want Josh to led a life like mine. Being dead is better than leading a life like mine."

"Then go on! Kill yourself!", schrie sie in sein Gesicht.

Mick zuckte zusammen. Er konnte nicht länger hier bleiben und mit Beth diskutieren. Es tat zu weh. Er verstand ihren Schmerz, aber sah sie denn nicht, wie sie ihn verletzte? Wie konnte sie ihm so etwas ins Gesicht sagen, ihrem Freund, ihrem Lebensretter?

"I will go now! Call me, when you are yourself again and won't yell at me any more!", sagte er und drehte sich herum. Seine Worte klangen so sachlich und unberührt, doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm. Am liebsten hätte er sie in diesem Augenblick verletzt, um ihr zu zeigen, was für ein Monster er wirklich war und um sich für ihre Worte zu rächen. Aber das hier war Beth, seine Beth. Sie würde er nie verletzen, nicht einmal im größten Zorn.

"Yes, please go and leave me alone. I don't want to see you anymore!", hallten ihm ihre letzten Worte noch hinterher, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Wochen vergangen, zwei Wochen, in denen sich Beth nicht einmal gemeldet hatte. Er hatte mehrmals daran gedacht sie anzurufen, sich dann aber nicht getraut. Er mochte sonst mutig sein, aber er war ein Feigling in diesen Dingen. Nun hatte er doch endlich erreicht, was er wollte. Er hatte sie nie so nahe an sich herankommen lassen wollen, hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dies nur Probleme mit sich bringen würde, nun war sie endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Mick sagte sich, dass es zu ihrem Besten war, dass sie nun einen Grund hatte, ihn zu hassen, aber innerlich fühlte er sich zerbrochen. Wenigstens ihre Freundschaft hätte er sich gerne erhalten.

Josef sah ihn an und wartete, ob sein Freund noch mehr sagen würde, doch Mick schwieg.

"I understand that it isn't easy for you, but it's for the best, you know. You have said once that you were afraid of one time being unable to say nay to her. And we know both that humans and vampires don't mix well. Forget her! That's the best you can do. I am only concerned that she knows so much about us, you should never have told her", meinte Josef nachdenklich.

"She found out all by herself, remember?", erwiderte Mick ungehalten.

"Yeah, alright, but you've told her too much, way too much. Do you think her anger will let her spill the beans?"

"No, she is not like that!", verteidigte Mick sie. Er wusste genau, dass Beth niemandem davon erzählen würde, dass es Vampire gab. Sie war niemand, der auf die Idee käme, es ihm in dieser Weise heimzuzahlen. Sie war nicht wie Coraline.

"But she got mad with you and said things you never expected her to say. How can you know our secret is safe with her?", fragte Josef skeptisch nach.

"It's safe. And if you do her any harm I swear I will kill you!"

Josef lachte auf: "Mick, she is breaking your heart and you still keep on protecting her. You're crazy! Forget this woman once and for all! You may now be in love with her, but don't get obsessed about her as you did with Coraline."

"I am not obsessed with her! I love her! I would give everything I have for being human again and with her. I can't stop thinking about how it could have been!", Micks Stimme brach beinahe. Er fühlte sich wie ein innerliches Wrack, seit er mit Beth gesprochen hatte. Er hoffte immer noch, dass sie noch einmal zu ihm kommen und rückgängig machen würde, was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte.

"Mick, you have to stop it! You have to stop loving her!", versuchte Josef seinen Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen, "For the last twenty-two years you always had regrets about what Coraline did to Beth. You can't live regretting what you are and what has happened in the past, forever. Beth is gone and she won't come back. Accept it and go on with your life! I have not the patience to listen another twenty or fifty or hundred years to your laments that Beth has left you. And you will go nuts, if you keep on living in the past. You can't go on hating yourself! You must accept who you are or you will loose it altogether!"

Mick wusste, dass Josef Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit Beth nachtrauern, aber er wusste auch, er liebte sie und nicht nur heute, er würde sie auch morgen noch lieben und in den nächsten zehn Jahren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen in all den Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten, die er erleben würde, noch einmal einer Frau wie ihr zu begegnen. Coraline hatte ihn mit ihrer Hinterlist schon tief verletzt und nun tat Beth dasselbe, allerdings aus Liebe zu einem anderen Mann. Sie war der erste Mensch gewesen, dem er sich neben Josef hatte öffnen können, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder Vertrauen zu jemanden fassen würde können. Es war zu vieles kaputt gegangen. Als Vampir hatte man eben auch nicht gerade die Chancen auf ein glückliches Leben. Der Gedanke dieses Leben bis in alle Ewigkeit weiterzuführen, machte ihm Angst und wieder hörte er Beths Worte: "If you hate so much what you are, why do you go on living?"

Damals hatte er die Antwort darauf gewusst, aber ihr nicht sagen können. Nun zwei Wochen später war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine Antwort noch galt. Was nützte es für ihn weiterzuleben, wenn sie ihn verachtete?

Beth blickte unsicher auf ihr Handy. Sollte sie ihn anrufen? Sie hatte seit Tagen, vielmehr schon seit Wochen nichts mehr von Mick gehört. Ging es ihm gut?

Vermutlich schon, sagte sie sich. Er meldete sich wahrscheinlich nur nicht bei ihr, weil er nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde, und von ihr nicht erneute Schuldzuweisungen hören wollte. Vielleicht war er auch wütend auf sie, er hatte jedenfalls allen Grund dazu, nachdem sie ihm bei ihrem letzten Treffen einige unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Und nun hatte sie wieder einmal ihr I-Phone in der Hand und überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn anzurufen. Sie wusste, sie musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen und noch dringlicher wollte sie mit ihm reden, nicht um etwas Bestimmtes zu sagen, sondern einfach, um seine Stimme wieder zu hören. Sie hätte ihn schon lange anrufen sollen, aber sie hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können. Sie hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion und sie hatte noch mehr Angst vor ihren Gefühlen. Sie wusste sehr genau, wie viel sie für Mick empfand, doch nach Josh´s Tod wirkte ihre Liebe zu Mick wie Verrat. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie Josh hintergehen würde, sein Andenken beschmutzen würde, wenn sie sich Mick jetzt zuwandte.

Schon als Josh noch lebte, war die Lage verfahren gewesen. Sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, wie sie sich mehr und mehr von Josh entfernt und in Mick verliebt hatte. Sie hatte sich damals nicht entscheiden können, hatte beide Männer in jeweils anderer Art geliebt - und zudem war Mick ja auch noch ein Vampir. Eine Beziehung zu ihm war eigentlich von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Das hatte es nicht unbedingt leichter gemacht. Dennoch hatte sich ihre Freundschaft mehr und mehr zu etwas anderem, Tieferem entwickelt.

Ja, als sie zusammen in New York gewesen waren, hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass sie in diese Beziehung weiter investieren wollte, und war entschlossen gewesen mit Josh reinen Tisch zu machen, als sie heimgeflogen war.

Und dann war Josh bei ihr aufgetaucht und hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie bedroht würde. Plötzlich war er wieder in ihr Leben geschneit und hatte so verletzlich, so menschlich, so besorgt gewirkt. Sie hatte genau gespürt, was sie miteinander vereinte - das Glück und das Leid ein Mensch zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Mick war Josh kein Held, an dem nahezu jede Bedrohung abprallte, das hatte sie berührt.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es das gewesen war, die ganze aufregende Situation oder ihr schlechtes Gewissen, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, sich wieder auf Josh einzulassen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob sie nach dem Prozess bei ihm geblieben wäre oder eben dann zu einem passenderen Zeitpunkt das Gespräch, welches sie sich auf dem Rückflug aus New York schon genauestens überlegt hatte, mit ihm geführt hätte. Das Leben hatte ihr diese Entscheidung auf grausame Weise abgenommen. Mit einem Schlag war Josh weg - für immer - und Mick hätte es verhindern können, derselbe Mick, der in ihrem Herzen Josh`s Konkurrent gewesen war.

Sie war wütend auf Mick gewesen - wütend, dass er Josh hatte sterben lassen und ihr damit auch die freie Entscheidung für einen der beiden Männer genommen hatte - und noch wütender auf sich selbst, denn selbst nun nach Josh`s Tod konnte sie nicht sagen, ob sie ihn wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie wusste, sie hatte Gefühle für ihn gehabt, wusste, dass sein Tod eine tiefe Leere in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, aber die Frage, was gewesen wäre, wenn Mick an Josh´ Stelle gestorben wäre, nagte an ihr. Hätte sie dann mehr Trauer empfunden?

Sie fühlte sich auch nach Josh`s Tod noch stark zu Mick hingezogen, obwohl sie immer noch nicht ganz einsehen konnte, dass er sich so vehement geweigert hatte, Josh in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Ihre Probleme wären dann zwar wohl kaum kleiner geworden, denn dann hätte sie zwischen zwei Vampiren zu wählen gehabt und Josh war auch nicht unbedingt der Mensch gewesen, der sich gut in ein Leben als Vampir eingefunden hätte.

Aber dann würden sie zumindest jetzt nicht diese erdrückenden Schuldgefühle plagen, die wie eine schwere Last auf ihrer Seele lagen. Dann würde sie sich nicht fragen, ob sie Josh zu wenig geliebt hatte, dass sie sich so kurz nach seinem Tod nach einem anderen Mann sehnte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet nach dem, der ihn hatte sterben lassen.

Beth warf Mick nicht vor, Josh aus Eifersucht nicht verwandelt zu haben. Sie wusste, dass dies nicht zu ihm passte. Doch sie konnte schwer damit umgehen, dass sie selbst ab und zu dachte, dass es vielleicht Schicksal gewesen war, dass Josh starb, um sie und Mick zusammenzuführen. Sie hatte keine Entscheidung treffen können, so war eine Entscheidung von selbst gefallen, wollte ihr Herz ihr einreden, das sich verzweifelt nach dem Trost und der Zuneigung sehnte, die Mick ihr geben könnte.

Und doch schämte sie sich für solche Gedanken zutiefst. Alles in ihr verlangte nach Mick, aber wenn sie darüber nachsann, was sie mit Josh gehabt hatte, wie lange sie mit ihm zusammen gewesen war und wie sie ihn vor seinem Tod schon beinahe mit Mick betrogen hätte, konnte sie sich kein Glück gönnen, konnte sie sich nicht gewähren, Mick zu verzeihen und Trost in der Freundschaft zu ihm zu suchen.

Sie fühlte, wie ungerecht ihr Handeln gegenüber Mick war. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihm zu sagen, wie leid ihr ihre harschen Worte taten. Sie wusste, dass sie sich schon lange bei ihm hätte melden sollen, dass sie ihm das schuldig war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn ohne wirklichen Grund verletzt, beschuldigt und von sich gestoßen hatte. Er war nicht für Josh´ Tod verantwortlich gewesen und vielleicht war es für Josh wirklich besser tot zu sein als als ein Vampir weiterzuleben.

Sie konnte dazu eine andere Meinung haben als Mick, aber sie war nicht in der Position zu entscheiden, ob er Recht hatte oder nicht, denn sie kannte ein solches Leben nicht. Mick hatte entschieden, wie er es für richtig hielt und das musste sie akzeptieren.

Beth starrte erneut auf das Diplay ihres I-Phones. Sie würde Mick jetzt anrufen und ihm genau das sagen, was ihr seit Tagen schon durch den Kopf ging. Sie wusste, sie würde sich Josh gegenüber schlecht fühlen, wenn sie Mick jetzt anrief, aber ihr Gewissen verlangte von ihr, sich zumindest bei ihm zu entschuldigen, auch wenn dieser Entschuldigung die Bitte folgen würde, einander erstmal nicht wieder zu sehen.

Das war die Strafe, die Beth´s schlechtes Gewissen von ihr verlangte. Sie hoffte nur, sie konnte es so formulieren, dass es für Mick nicht zu sehr nach einer weiteren Ablehnung klang. Aber er würde sie schon verstehen, er würde verstehen, wieso sie ihn nicht wieder sehen konnte, schließlich predigte er ja immer, dass das mit ihnen nicht sein dürfe.

Mit zittrigen Fingern wählte Beth Micks Nummer. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse, während sie darauf wartete, dass er abhob. Doch anstelle von Mick ging nur dessen Anrufbeantworter ran.

Sie legte schnell auf. Sollte sie zu ihm fahren? War alles mit ihm in Ordnung?

Vielleicht hatte er ja auch ihre Nummer gesehen und ging extra nicht ans Telefon. Wenn sie aber vor seiner Wohnungstür stand, würde er sie kaum abwimmeln.

Sie verwarf die Idee schnell wieder, sie wollte sich ihm nicht aufdrängen. Auch behagte ihr der Gedanke nicht ihm persönlich gegenüberzustehen, sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Entschlossenheit dann sehr schnell wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfallen würde. Es war besser diese Sache schnell am Telefon zu klären, wo sie ihn nicht ansehen musste und er nicht dank seiner besonderen Vampirfähigkeiten jede ihrer Emotionen geradezu riechen konnte.

Beth versuchte am Abend nach der Arbeit noch einmal Mick zu erreichen, wieder ohne Erfolg. Vermutlich wollte er wirklich nicht mit ihr reden. Sie sprach ihm eine kurze Nachricht auf den AB, dass er sie zurückrufen sollte und sie nicht mit ihm streiten wolle, doch Mick meldete sich nicht zurück. Weder an diesem Tag noch am nächsten. Als er sie am nächsten Tag weder zurückrief noch sie ihn erreichen konnte, fuhr Beth kurz entschlossen zu seiner Wohnung. Was auch immer es bringen mochte, Gutes oder Schlechtes, sie würde die ganze Sache nun Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm klären, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Als Beth bei Mick klingelte, ging niemand an die Tür. Vielleicht war er nicht da, dachte sie sich, doch irgendwie konnte sie das nicht glauben. Er war da, irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass er zu Hause war. Sie klingelte erneut, wieder keine Reaktion. Vielleicht irrte sie sich ja auch, sagte sie sich, aber sie war nicht bereit so schnell aufzugeben. Sie klingelte Sturm, davon überzeugt, dass sie Mick so aus der Reserve locken konnte.

Mick schreckte hoch, da war doch ein Geräusch an der Tür. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Mühsam setzte er sich auf. Ihm tat alles weh, sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Blut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde.

Jemand klingelte Sturm an seiner Tür, vermutlich Josef, der sich wunderte, dass Mick sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Er schloss wieder die Augen. Obwohl er die Rollläden ein wenig heruntergelassen hatte, stach das grelle Licht in seine Augen. Die Türklingel klang wie ein lautes Dröhnen in seinen Ohren. Schwach erhob er sich, um Josef über die Freisprechanlage zu sagen, dass er sich verpissen solle. Schwindel überkam ihn, als er endlich stand. Er brauchte Blut, frisches, warmes Blut.


End file.
